


Surrender

by ReevaKnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hegemon Edelgard von Hresvelg, Impregnation, Mad Edelgard, Madness, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Silver Snow Route, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: “Make her stop.” The Emperor said… a threat hidden underneath.“L-Leonie! S-Stop! It’s ok! I’m ok… please… stop.” As she spoke out to the struggling form of the girl her movements slowed until they stopped all together, the mages still held a tight grip on her but… at least she was safe. The absolute rage and anger that filled her features dimmed to a simmering hate that was directed purely at the creature that was Edelgard, if looks could kill then the Emperor would be already dead.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Surrender

“Leonie!” Wait!” The professor screamed out over the battlefield. She couldn’t get there in time. She was too far away, she couldn’t hear her. Not over the din of the battle, the shouts and screams of fighting that raged around her, like a storm of voices, with her at the very centre of it all. 

Roars and crying joined in the chorus, booms shook the walls, spells crackling across floors and burning through flesh. The smell of blood, the dead and spells filled the air. It was nothing but a landscape of death. A nightmare given form. 

Dry tear trails mingled with fresh tears falling down her face, struggling to keep going, keep thinking, there must be something she can do. Some way out of this, there had to be. 

Byleth remembered the war room before all of this, the forces of the empire were scouted, counted, assessed. It was all planned out, every conceivable plan was run through and tackled. Yet no one had seen this coming. 

Byleth’s mind snapped from one image to next, panic fuelling her thoughts, willing an answer to come to her. But… how could anyone have possibly predicted this? 

The attack had started off so well at first, breaking through the gates, Hubert never giving up. She admired that in him… another piece of herself was broken when she was forced to step over his body on the way to the palace. All she wanted to do was stop this… stop this foolish war, stop the bloodshed, the death… just… stop. She didn’t understand it, not at all. Why did Edelgard feel forced to do something like this? 

She didn’t understand any of it. 

But… maybe that was her own fault. Right or wrong she could have tried to understand the person that Edelgard was all those years ago. She had so many chances to talk to the girl who started this war. Yet… there was always something else to do, something urgent that needed to be done. Byleth wanted to laugh, in hindsight all of those urgent affairs paled in comparison. None of it mattered, what mattered was not having time for the one person she so desperately wished to talk to right now. 

The world around her seemed to move in slow motion, the form of Leonie had run ahead and passed through the great doors of the throne room, Byleth was left behind. The forces under the banner of the crest of flames, under the so-called enlightened one, was in shambles. She was no goddess, she never claimed to be. But they followed her anyway, she had sought an end to the fighting. 

It was ending all right… her forces had been trapped, overrun. Decimated. She had failed them.

She could see it all happening over and over again, they were winning, gaining ground, the final battle loomed ahead. When another army, vast in scale, appeared from underground. So many, too many. Full of mages and warriors and so many crest beasts. Far too many. It was too much. 

Byleth’s vision blurred as she stared at the doors up ahead, she was breathless as she pressed on. Too many to win, too many to retreat… this was no longer a battle, it was a massacre. The blood of so many… too many, was on her hands. It was all too much. Her hands shook as she stood in the centre of the battlefield… the dead piling high around her. The noises, the sights, the smells…all so much. 

She gritted her teeth… no, she can’t give up. Not yet. Even if she herself wasn’t going to get out of this, if she can save just one person… she would gladly give everything she had. 

“Leonie!” She screamed once again, pushing herself onwards over the wet blood stained floor, jumping over bodies she dared not look too closely at. Running around the fallen form of a massive crest beast, it’s form disfigured beyond all recognition. Don’t look, don’t look too closely. 

“Leonie!” She cried once more, her throat horse and her mouth dry. If only she could hear her... she didn’t know what was happening inside the throne room. But that girl was the last link she had to her father, she didn’t want to let Jeralt down. Neither of them did, the girl had promised to protect her in Jeralt’s stead… and Byleth had secretly done the same. 

Byleth’s boots echoed out over the marble floor, the shouts and cries of battle sounding further and further away as she pressed onwards. Nearly there, getting there, reach the door, open it… nearly there!

Byleth forced her exhausted muscles onwards, she couldn’t lose anyone else! Not like this…

She careened right into the door and slammed her weight against it, pushed with all her might as she lurched the doors wide open. She didn’t know what to expect, she expected a fight, expected to see Leonie’s prone form on the floor, expected something… but once again, she did not expect this. 

Byleth stood at the great doors to the throne room, pushed wide open, they creaked as they swung wide, before clanking lightly against the wall. Byleth’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape as she just didn’t… couldn’t register what she was seeing. Leonie’s prone unconscious form lay in the centre of the grand room, but she couldn’t run to her, couldn’t help her, her mind was rejecting what she was seeing and that made her body unable to move. She felt stuck. 

Before her was the great throne room of the whole Adrestian Empire. The seat of power. But what she saw within shocked her to her very core, her blood ran cold as her fingers twitched, trying to force movement into her rigid form. 

Before her was a monster. 

The first thought that ran through her mind was that this was some other crest beast she had simply not seen before, another mindless beast. But… it wasn’t. 

Byleth’s energy left her, she had to stop herself from dropping to her knees in anguish, she didn’t understand. Why? Why was this happening? Why couldn’t she have stopped it! Stop any of it! An angry, sharp lance of guilt ripped through her heart, blaming her own failings, somewhere inside of her heart, she knew she had not done enough. She was bleeding, bleeding as she stared at an ex-student she still thought of, even now. Even as recent as just before the final battle she had thought of her. 

The black eagle class leader… her class leader. Sharing tea and talking of the future. Talking about what good she hopes to do in the world. How she wants to make a difference for the lives of the people of Fodlan. She thought back then on how noble a dream it was, yet she had guessed that every heir to the throne had such dreams before they took it and realised such dreams were not attainable. Just like every other noble. Which is why the system had been so static for so long, she herself had read this in books to her class. 

Byleth thought that was perhaps why war was declared… she just failed to clearly understand why. Without talking to the enemy herself she wasn’t going to get any. 

This was no monster before her, this… creature. Was Edelgard. 

The monster before her was unlike anything she had ever seen before, yet similar to those monsters she had cut through to get here. Her body was twisted, hulking, expanded yet thin, a creature that should not work. Yet here she was. Her tail thrashed behind her as she stood up to her full height, a mockery of clothes still clung to her form, yet even from here Byleth could tell that was no natural material, long, sharp claws adorned her hands, elongated fingers powerful enough to shred a person into ribbons. But it was her face that drained the colour from Byleth’s own, as corrupted and deformed as her body was… that was her face. The face of the Emperor… no… of Edelgard. Her dark black eyes snapped to her, red pupils shining, a sick smile wide on her face. There was something about her eyes, her features. That led Byleth to believe the corruption did more than just run skin deep, the twisted features belied utter madness that ran through her whole form. 

But Byleth hoped to whoever could possibly hear her that was not true. Please… no… please it can’t be. 

“Edelgard!” She finally managed to loosen her tongue from her frozen state. 

A moment of surprise, shock and a mix of warmth spread over Edelgard’s new monstrous face for a second, before morphing back to one of something closer to a mix of pain and glee. It was heartbreaking to watch… as if the open wound in her own heart was being pulled wider, ripped into, a deeper wound being carved into her. 

New tears budded in her eyes now, she found that tears were coming to her ever since her father died. From then on her tears had meant another death, another person who was precious to her had gone. Byleth hated her own tears, they symbolised just how much she was hurting. How much someone meant to her that she would never see nor speak to again. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take, but this time it wasn’t a death… this was much worse…

“My teacher…” That voice. It wasn’t human. It scratched at her ears and made her grit her teeth even harder. Byleth didn’t know what to do, she looked down at Leonie’s form on the floor, back to the monster that was Edelgard. Was she even still alive? Oh goddess what if she was dead! What if the only other person that felt anywhere near like family, the only other person who knew her dad… was dead? 

“She still lives if that is what you are thinking about.” That voice again. She ignored it this time and stared instead at the body of her friend. Her chest was still rising and falling, Edelgard was telling the truth, she was still alive. As relieved as she was, they were enemies... neither were in the habit of sparing anyone. Even if Byleth so wished she could. But she never had that choice presented to her. 

It was always a choice lost to her, either way… maybe… she could make that choice this time. 

“Leave her alone.” She spoke out to the creature that was Edelgard and yet not. “...please.” At her choice of words the great crest beast seemed to stare at her, the glee and madness wiped from her face. 

“You always knew how to affect me, my teacher. I wish you had...just…” Her words seemed stuck in her throat, as if she just couldn’t place them, or voice them. However all of a sudden Edelgard grunted out, holding her hands to her chest as her form started… bubbling. Byleth was immediately thrown back into her memories of when Sylvain’s brother was corrupted and changed into his mutated form. Byleth tightened her grip on her weapon and held it higher… unsure what to expect as she stepped further into the room. Closer to the creature yes, but also closer to the prone form of Leonie. If only she can reach her in time…

The black mass spread over Edelgard’s form as if it had a mind of its own. The black bubbling ooze that seemed to form hand in hand with these terrible abominations. What could possibly be happening? Byleth risked a look down. Leonie still wasn’t moving. She glanced back up, the black mass started to shrink? As if it was melting? Should Byleth be concerned? Or not? She didn’t understand what was happening, yet her heart lurched in her chest with feelings from her memories, she had to hold her ground lest she also run towards the form of her ex-class leader. The muscles in her body screamed at her to run to her and help. She felt so torn, what about Leonie?

Yet her hesitation made her do… nothing. 

The ooze began to drip and splatter to the floor now, falling off the body of the new form as it coalesced under the liquid. Byleth could only watch now as the black goop fully ran off Edelgard’s form. Revealing a slender human-like figure underneath… a very naked human figure. Byleth’s eyes immediately fell away so as not to stare at the Emperor’s bare body. However even she did not miss this new form was certainly not fully human. Edelgard’s bare skin had multiple instances of odd black protrusions, almost scale-like along her legs, shoulders and arms, along her neck and across her jaw. Those sharp thin wing-like limbs jutted out of her back at her shoulder blades, a tail lashed behind her, long and thin like a rat’s but as nimble as a cat. The only thing she wore was that Imperial crown, still present atop her head. She caught Edelgard’s dark eyes centre on her even as Byleth looked away. 

Suddenly without warning hurried footsteps echo from everywhere, behind her, the side of her, in front of her. She didn’t know where they were all coming from! Was this another attack?!

Byleth’s body finally unfroze and she dived for the unconscious form of her friend, standing over her and raising her weapon. Even with the sword of the creator, she was only one woman. 

True enough her enemies in those black robes appeared, she didn’t know who they were, they seemed to be on the side of the empire but they didn’t bear their markings. They didn’t look like them, didn’t fight like them. They appeared a faction all their own, but if not the Empire, then who?

They surrounded the throne room now, dazzling lights lit up the area, blinding her as spells were readied on mass. Those masks of theirs meaning she couldn’t even see their faces before she was decimated. Soon to be reduced to nothing but ash as she protected her friend… so be it. Her hands shook even as she held her ground, she wasn’t running, not that there was anywhere to run. Yet... with desperation running through her mind like an infection, damaging her and draining her strength. She turned to the one person who could help. She didn’t look away now, she stared at the Emperor, Edelgard… her friend. 

“Edelgard! Help me!” 

At first the creature that had been Edelgard appeared to almost sneer at her… something akin to disgust flashed on her features. 

“Stop.” 

A word, a command loosed from her lips as she spoke across the throne room. Mutterings and murmurs quickly followed, but the lights began to shake and dim, as if the room was surrounded by candles which began to snuff out one by one. The lights that had filled her vision now blurred it as her pupils struggled to quickly adjust to the overwhelming brightness and back again. Small dots filled her sight as she tried to ignore them and focus instead back on the mages as they all stood down and looked at each other, before looking to the Emperor. Relief filled Byleth, maybe they could finally talk, maybe she could finally, finally understand. Maybe she could end this, even now Edelgard could be reasoned with… right?

“Everyone stay back.” Boomed the voice of the Emperor of Adrestia. Byleth looked away from the multitudes of mages around the room now and back to the Emperor, she may have been naked, but her presence was undeniable. Even as Byleth was trying desperately to keep her eyes on her face. Not because she was embarrassed, if anything went wrong she was certainly going to die here, embarrassment was of little concern. It was out of respect towards Edelgard, surely she would clothe herself soon. 

Yet the Emperor’s tail only lashed hard behind her, like a cat in irritation, she turned back to Byleth.   
“Drop your weapon.” Byleth paused… what? What was going on? “My teacher… drop your weapon.” Was this a ploy? Or… a surrender? Her eyes glanced at the still form of Leonie under her… a heavy clang rang out as Byleth dropped her sword. It bounced on the marble below. “And your dagger.” Ah yes, the dagger at her belt, just in case she was ever unarmed, she unsheathed it and that too dropped to the floor. “Kick them away.” 

Byleth moved to her weapons and lightly kicked them with her boot, the two blades skidded along the floor to lie still. She was without a weapon, sure she knew how to defend herself with magic and her fists, they couldn’t take that from her. But it was still an uneven fight and her sword often made the fight unbalanced in her favour. 

At this Edelgard turned to a mage close by.   
“Get the girl.” The mage nodded and moved over to Byleth. The professor glared at the mage but made no move to stop him, he flinched when she looked at him but reached down and began to drag Leonie away, off to the side. 

There was nothing she could do to stop it, what was she going to do? Leonie still didn’t wake up, she really was out for the count. 

“Edelgard...” Byleth started, surely there was something she could say or do. She remembered all those times when Edelgard had asked to see her, asked for her time, they had fast become firm friends, but then when the church was taking up more and more of her time. When the missions just left her with empty promises to see the class leader later. The time she learned that Edelgard had wanted to take Byleth with her to the capital, she never got to go. When her father was killed she didn’t want to see anyone but Edelgard had still tried… when she had hesitated at the tomb. 

It had all gone so downhill… that guilt in her heart only festered the more she thought about it. 

Byleth felt that she had been given every chance to do something… anything. Instead… this had happened.

“Your forces are gone, Enlightened one.” What? Why was she calling her that? “You have lost. All of… the sacrifices were not in vain.” Byleth doesn't miss the hitch in her voice, even distorted as it is. “My teacher… I…” But quickly her face was masked once more in the impassive, brutal look of the demon that she now was. 

Byleth didn’t want to talk to a monster, she wanted to talk to Edelgard. There must be something she can do. Byleth blocked out everything else in this room, the mages, Leonie, everything, it was just her and her student. 

“Edelgard, please… I just want to talk.”

But that only made the emperor scowl at her, pure anger filling her dark eyes, she had hit a nerve.   
“Talk?! You want to talk?! Now?! After all this?! After all the time… all the time I tried to talk to you?” Byleth felt the wound inside her heart being sliced into. That was her fault. But she could never have imagined not having the time to talk could lead to this. This was a nightmare, she didn’t mean for any of this.   
“Edelgard I’m sorry… I should have made time for you. I should have tried harder.” 

The creature’s fists tightened as the anger on her face quickly grew to boiling point, her reactions far too heated. Everything Byleth was doing was only making this worse.   
“Made time for me? You only had time for the church. I was naive to think that I could talk to you, you had seemed different. You used to be. I’ll never forget what you did down in that tomb.”

Ah yes… the original cut into her heart, no matter how many times she has tried to deal with it, put it aside, bury it all. That was the time when they stared at each other, on opposite sides. The look on Edelgard’s face. She had just been revealed as the Flame Emperor! What was she supposed to do? She never got the chance to make a move before the Archbishop ordered her to kill Edelgard, her own class leader. She felt torn, she did not want to do that. But… her father…

She would never forget their eyes meeting. She didn’t move. Out of some sort of uselessness and twitching hands she withdrew her weapon. She has never regretted something more in her entire life, not even failing to help her father. She did everything possible that day. But what happened with Edelgard, that was all her fault. 

She never forgot the panic on her class leader’s face. The look of panic and betrayal. She honestly thought that Byleth was going to kill her. That look stopped her sleeping, woke her up in the middle of the night. More than anything else, any other memory. It clung to her mind, dug into her and would not let go.

“No! I wasn’t going to-” Byleth started, urgently trying to get through to her. It was still unresolved, after all this time. They were both hurting.   
“Wasn’t going to what? Kill me?” Byleth felt herself getting desperate. Nervous, panic induced energy spiked through her body. It didn’t matter how, she just had to get through to her.   
“I would never!” She practically shouted at her. But Edelgard didn’t seem convinced at all. 

“I used to think so highly of you… I wanted you to return with me to the Empire. That wasn’t a joke or a whim. I… trusted you once.” Something seemed to be bubbling under those lines, a fondness there that maybe wasn’t quite extinguished. Her eyes flitted to the prone body of Leonie and then back to Byleth. 

“So-called Enlightened one.” Byleth didn’t like that term, Seteth had told her to just accept it as a way to boost morale. To hear it drip from Edelagrd’s lips made her feel ill. “Your forces are in ruin, you have no one left to save you. If you value the lives of those we have captured, like this girl here.” She didn’t use her name but Byleth knew full well who she was talking about. “Then surrender now. To me.” 

Was this truly it? Were they done? Was there really no one else? She prayed that everyone else got out safely… surely some must have. But then… what of those they captured? What would happen to them? Seems she only had the one card left up her sleeve, herself. If playing that card meant the lives of her friends and adopted family would be spared? She would gladly pay it. 

But she stared at Edelgard for a few seconds. She no longer recognised her former student. She felt so much pain leak from her heart and fill her chest, her wound was never going to heal, this guilt she bore was never going to dissipate. She felt a leaden heavy weight cover her, pulling at her, causing her to fall to her knees before the Emperor. 

She prostrated herself before the victor and bowed, her head was low, her hair falling to grace the floor. She had been brought low, she had never asked to be the leader of an army, but as said leader, she would still play her part if it would save anyone… anyone at all. The pain in her heart caused the tears she had been holding back before the mages to flow, down her face to drip onto the floor. This was too much. It had always been too much, but this had finally got to her, as if finally her feelings had caught up with what had been happening. She had been so focused on stopping the fighting, focused on talking to Edelgard, that she had not truly sat down and dealt with her own feelings. It was all truly too much. 

“I surrender to you… just please don’t hurt anyone else.” She raised her head and tried to smile through her tears, through her pain. 

That made the angry, rage filled mask of the Emperor crack. She stared wide eyed at her as Byleth surrendered herself. Byleth hoped this would be enough, she hoped that she could still trust her student to not harm anyone else. Edelgard had never broken her word before… even when Byleth had broken hers…

At that the still very naked Emperor began to walk over to her, Byleth tried to hide the fact that her eyes flitted to something between her legs before back up once again.   
“Agreed. I have you now my teacher… and now you have all the time in the world to listen to me.”   
“That’s all I ever-” But she never managed to finish before a hard pain burst across the side of her face, Edelgard had just raised her hand and slapped her full force. She felt dizzy and wet as she knew blood was dripping down her face from those claws of hers. 

“Liar!” The Emperor screamed at her. 

Byleth blinked, the shock and pain overrode her senses for a minute to accurately accept what just happened. Edelgard… had just slapped her. She raised a hand to her red bleeding cheek and looked up at the Emperor. She was breathing so harshly as she stared down at Byleth kneeling before her. “You never had the time for me. I thought it didn’t matter. But I kept trying, I tried so many times. Even when Hubert told me to stop. I still tried. I wanted to walk with you, I wanted you here at my side. I knew you would see my side of things if only I had the time to talk to you.” Now Edelgard sat down on her hunches, so they were at eye level. “You’ll listen to me now won’t you?” That sickly sweet voice of hers did not sound right, not at all, this didn’t sound like the girl she had grown so fond of. Her hand was extended to caress the jawline of Byleth. Byleth couldn’t help a flinch as she felt her hand upon her once again. Why was she acting like this? Byleth had never been worried about bumps and bruises in fights before. But this felt different. 

“You are going to have to make up for all the lost time now my teacher, you are going to do something for me that I have been thinking about for a very long time…” 

What? Do what? Byleth’s mind began to race, her palms were sweaty. 

Edelgard stood back up, now Byleth was head height to… her groin, she couldn’t help but stare right at it. The thing she had been trying very hard not to look at all this time, Edelgard’s cock. It hung down looking as corrupted as the rest of her, the shaft was covered in those scale-like protrusions, even as she was staring right at it, in her horror she witnessed the dick twitch and become semi-hard. Was this what she was talking about?! She gulped as a spike of alarm and adrenaline shot through her, dampening the pain in her heart for now. Did she really mean…

“Show me that you are going to pay full attention to me from now on. You aren’t going to ignore me anymore are you?” Byleth’s gaze traveled up to her face but Edelgard only drew closer to her, pulling her vision back down. The creature that she had become was clearly getting excited at this prospect as the shaft was now fully erect already… Byleth started to lean back in alarm. To which Edelgard grabbed ahold of her hair, sharp pain tugged at her scalp as she took a fistful of her pale green hair, pulling her back to her spot. “I don’t like this colour, I always preferred the beautiful blue you had. You are going to dye it back for me.” 

Those words she only half heard as they were of little consequence to what was fast approaching her, she could smell it now, it was all she could see. Was Edelgard really going to make her do this? 

The Emperor’s cock landed at her lips now, it was hard… and leaking pre-cum already. This was all so fast. At first Byleth didn’t open her lips, between the pain of Edelgard pulling at her hair and her eyes scanning the mages for Leonie… she didn’t have a choice anymore. She hoped to still get through to her… somehow… maybe… she just had to get through this. 

With one glance upwards into the eyes of the waiting Emperor… she could see that sick pain-filled smile adorning her face again. She opened her lips to let the wet dripping member inside her mouth now, it pushed deep into her, nearly making her gag as it touched the back of her throat. She hated this… she was hating this so much. She just wanted this to be over. How does she even do this? What would be good enough so that Edelgard would stop… she just wanted it to end. 

She figured she should use her tongue over the intruding hard dick, unsure what to do or how, her inexperienced movements still seemed to excite the Emperor as she began to move her hips into Byleth’s face. Sliding the head of her cock over Byleth’s tongue and deeper into her mouth, Byleth once more tried to pull back to stop the gag and to keep breathing. But now Edelgard held both of her hands at her head and pulled her toward her… 

The too large erection started to brush her tonsils, making her gag and choke, but that only seemed to excite the monster more. More and more pre-cum began to fill her mouth, she hated the taste of it. It was disgusting, she wanted to spit it out, but she couldn’t breathe, never mind spit. She mumbled something, trying to get this to stop. She hated this. 

But now Edelgard began to pump into her harder, quicker, using her like a toy. Byleth’s eyes widened at the force she was being used, she had never done anything like this, it was horrible. She wanted to be sick… please let it end soon. 

Suddenly, with her mouth full of pre-cum she was trying desperately not to swallow Edelgard rammed into her mouth and face hard, panic set in as she tried in vain to pull away. But the Emperor’s grip was too strong and tight, her dick was forced down Byleth’s throat as something pumped inside of her. A wave of nausea filled her as she was forced to swallow Edelgard’s cum. She was going to be sick now whether Edelgard let go of her or not… she was retching as still Edelgard held onto her. As if her dick had plugged her, stopping her from bringing up the fluid that was being pumped down her throat. 

Suddenly she could breathe! The thick hard cock was finally removed from her sore stretched throat as she fell onto her hands and retched, liquid fled from her stomach and out of her mouth. Burning her throat and mouth to spill out onto the floor. She was still struggling to breathe, she couldn’t process what had just happened as her mind was too busy trying to focus on breathing. Vomit splattered the floor, she was finally able to breathe. In, out, in, out. Her chest burned as her thoughts were blank, she could still taste it, hating her own saliva right now. It all tasted like that vile liquid. 

Yet… she gasped as she stared at the fresh vomit that had fled her body. It was black. What?! How?! Fear rippled through her system as she forced herself to swallow another impulse to retch. Black?! Why was it black?! What?! What was going on?! She snapped her gaze back up to Edelgrd’s still hard and fully erect dick. It was leaking black cum now, droplets still evident as it mixed with Byleth’s saliva. This wasn’t right, wasn’t right at all. She didn’t understand any of this, tears ran down her face still as she stared at the thing that had just choked her. She may have never done it with anyone, let alone someone with a dick… but she was pretty sure black was not the right colour. All the textbooks she had ever read detailed it as white… just what… was this? It must be because of the crest beast that Edelgard now was. It had tainted her, corrupted her. 

She already thought so physically, maybe even mentally as Edelgard’s behaviour just didn’t add up, but now this as well. She didn’t know if anything was going to happen to her… she didn’t know anything. She didn’t understand at all.

“Professor!” A voice screamed at her from where they had taken the body of her close friend. Her gaze snapped to the voice. There she was, struggling against the holds of the mages around her, they weren’t hurting her but they were not letting her go. Leonie only struggled harder now, taking a swing at one of them. Her face was full of rage, but that only made Byleth worry for her. They were not getting out of this if she carried on… no, she wasn’t going anywhere. But she could still save Leonie. 

“Make her stop.” The Emperor said… a threat hidden underneath.   
“L-Leonie! S-Stop! It’s ok! I’m ok… please… stop.” As she spoke out to the struggling form of the girl her movements slowed until they stopped all together, the mages still held a tight grip on her but… at least she was safe. The absolute rage and anger that filled her features dimmed to a simmering hate that was directed purely at the creature that was Edelgard, if looks could kill then the Emperor would be already dead. 

Byleth’s throat and voice both felt so raw, but she hoped this was it. Surely there would be no more. She had proven she would do it. As much as she hated every single second of it. She was thankful it had not lasted any longer. 

“Come here.” Once again Edelgard reached out to her but grabbed onto her cloak this time, saving the pain from her hair. She was dragging her away from the pile of vomit on the floor. Byleth simply let herself be dragged and thrown away, she wasn’t going to fight back, but at least she could brace herself for whatever would be next. She gritted her teeth as she awaited whatever torment could possibly be after that, even as she hoped that particular brand of torture was over. 

“Take your clothes off…” Another command. Byleth stared up at her, then the mages, to Leonie, then back. What? “...hurry up. You are going to listen to me aren’t you my teacher?” 

Byleth can’t process what she just asked of her, she wanted to do… here? She looked away again, back to Leonie. Their gazes locked. The girl shook her head towards her. She didn’t want her to do it. But… what was the alternative? What if she didn’t? Leonie could be killed, anyone else still alive could be killed. And for what? Just because she refused the commands of the Emperor. No… this was a small price to pay. She wasn’t going to hate herself for doing this. It was for the others. 

“Stop looking at her, look at me. I’m the one you should be listening to, you always had time for everyone else. Didn’t you professor? Make time for me now. I want your time. I want to have you all to myself…” That made her stare up at the creature that was once Edelgard, she sounded almost pitiful, but her words and tone didn’t match, nor did the rock solid dick that was once again leaking pre-cum on the floor. Byleth was not stupid, she knew what Edelgard wanted. She just hoped it wasn’t going to be as bad as before. 

She began to strip, off came her cloak, her armour, her clothes… until they were all assembled in a neat pile next to her. There really was no need to fold them, but she needed something to distract her and it delayed what was inevitable. 

Once she ran out of clothes she turned back to her captor. Turns out that the Emperor had been watching her as she went, her hand cupped around the shaft of her cock, slowly rubbing along it as she waited ever so patiently. 

“Finally… I’ve been dreaming about this, thinking about this for so long. I denied it for so long, told myself to stop it, bury it. Bury my feelings for you. But my teacher… I want you so much. I’ve always wanted you. I was just too stubborn and foolish to tell you when you came back to us. I should have.” Byleth was confused… what? Feelings? Was this true? Or was she just saying this? But Edelgard’s ramblings did not stop there. “I thought of you all the time, every time I touched myself it was always you professor. Always. It was so painful to see you on the other side, I wanted you on ‘my’ side.” She emphasised the my. “ I wanted you right here…” Edelgard was now drawing closer to her as she rubbed and caressed her leaking member. “I’m going to finally have you… right here. Get on your knees and turn around.” 

Byleth froze… her fingers scraped along the floor as she tensed. Was this still the right thing to do?… whether it was the transformation or not… Edelgard had feelings for her, the way she sounded, it sounded like… an obsession. And Byleth couldn’t do anything to change her fate. 

She blinked up at her… unsure… but what else could she do? She looked back at the black vomit that still lay as a puddle nearby. This was not good. Her mind raced as she tried to think of something… anything. But without options she moved around and lay on her hands and knees… keenly aware of how open and exposed she was. Uncaring at the crowd of mages around her… even as she felt the blush rise to her face as she watched them mutter and point at her. Now she knew what being an animal on show felt like. 

“Yessss…. That’s good. My teacher… my wife.” Wait… what?! Before Byleth could move or speak from her position to look back at her, Edelgard was on top of the professor, her body weight pressed down hard above her as she held her down. This was wrong… the chattering grew louder around them. She wanted to scream at them, they were the animals. This was her last chance to get through to Edelgard. Please… please listen. Those thoughts raced, burning through her mind.

“I’m going to marry you Byleth… you are going to be my wife. I’ve wanted you at my side for so long, I’m not going to let you go.” Edelgard sounded like she had lost it. She sounded downright delirious… Obsessed. Byleth was starting to get worried she didn’t know who she was anymore. 

“Edelgard… Edelgard… please listen to me.” She tried to reach her. She could already feel the creature’s hands roaming her unapologetically, over her stomach, over her breasts. She shut it out, don’t pay attention to that. “It’s ok… I’m here. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll stand at your side.” She felt the tip of Edelgard’s wet cock against her entrance, she couldn’t stop a flinch, ignore it, ignore it. “Let me help you. But please… stop this… ok? It’s going to be ok.” Please let that work. Reach something that was still the class leader she had tea with, smiled at, taught her how to better stand with her axe. Something… something must still be there. 

“I know professor… I know…” Her voice seemed softer now… Byleth couldn’t stop a small ray of hope to blossom. 

“You’ll be my wife and you’ll never leave my side.” 

With that Byleth screamed out as she felt Edelgard’s hard erection pierce her. Pushed into her entrance until the Emperor’s hips slammed against hers. Byleth still held her jaws open in a silent scream as she felt the dick ram deep inside her. Edelgard had just taken her virginity. On the throne room floor, with a crowd of the enemy watching her. 

“Oh my teacher… you are so tight for me.” 

Her whole body shook with the sudden intrusion, she didn’t want this, she didn’t want this! 

“Edelgard! Please! Stop this!” She couldn't get away, she felt violated as hot fresh tears streamed down her face. But that only seemed to make Edelgard push on harder, pumping in and out of her, fucking her on the floor, like an animal. It hurt… it was painful, how did anyone enjoy this?! She was scared now… she hadn’t reached her after all. Her once class leader was hurting her. 

“You are wet my teacher… I knew you wanted me. You feel so good. Better than I ever imagined.” What?! She was not enjoying this! The pain still made her insides spasm as she was simply not used to this, the stretching and Edelgard had given her no time to get used to it. 

She couldn’t move away from her, she was pinned under her… and it was destroying her. 

A hand snaked away from where it was groping her breast now and down to inbetween her legs. She felt the sharp clawed fingers rove over her clit. No… don’t do that… the only thing worse in her mind then pain was the idea of actually enjoying this. This was someone she cared deeply for… she had always loved to see her, always wanted to see more of. Had made her heart flutter once upon a time. But this? This was wrong. She whimpered uselessly as Edelgard started to massage her clit as she continued to fuck her. 

“I want my wife to cum for me. And only with me from now on.” 

Byleth hated this, she wanted to bury her head in her arms and just cry. But… Edelgard was starting to make her feel good. Small bolts of pleasure spiked from within as the flaring pain from being stretched and broken into by Edelgard’s bare dick began to reside. Instead an erotic pleasure began to rise up from within, it was making her feel sick again. This was truly awful. This wasn’t right!

Edelgard huffed above her as she thrusted into her over and over again, her movements speeding up as the pleasure only heightened, making Byleth start to groan out with the feelings she was being given. 

“There you go… much better. I can’t wait for you to bear my children… as my wife I’ll make sure only you are the mother of my many children. I wanted to abdicate before you know…” More groans as she relentlessly pounded into the now dripping pussy of her professor. “... but you made me realise I can’t trust anyone else…” 

Tears continued to stream down her face as she felt disgusting, nothing but a toy, being raped on the floor like a dog, somewhere in her mind she understood quite well that Edelgard wanted to impregnate her. But it was just on top of so many things right now. And the pleasure was only getting worse…

She didn’t want to be impregnated… she didn’t want to be raped… 

She began to cry loud in earnest as she scraped her nails along the marble floor. Her heart bleeding with pain even as she felt physical pleasure from Edelgard. She failed in reaching her… she failed in saving anyone… failed in saving herself. She began to moan again while she still cried, she had never felt so useless in her life, had never felt emotions such as these in her entire life. Her clit was being rubbed harder and quicker now… she was going to cum. She was going to cum while being raped by the creature that was now Edelgard. 

Suddenly Byleth tensed… she didn’t want to cum… no…. But she did. The pleasurable sensations that had been building and building and building finally fell, unleashing a torrent of pure pleasure to overwhelm her. The clash of conflicting emotions was overpowering, she could only moan out as she lay there, being battered by her own feelings. 

“Oh Byleth… you just came didn’t you? I felt it. I’m so happy… I’m going to…” She didn’t finish… Byleth felt Edelgard thrust hard one last time deep inside her. No! But there was nothing to be done. She felt the Emperor release deep inside of her, she felt her cum fill her and begin to leak out of her used pussy. What she knew now was pure black cum had infected her, filled her system… possibly impregnating her even as she thinks this. 

Byleth wanted nothing more than this to be over… she can’t take anymore. She was nothing but a dirty toy of the Emperor now, to be used as she saw fit. She was not a real wife… no, just a thing. Right now she felt broken. Used… and used up. A small voice in the back of her mind yelled at her to not give up… nor to give up on trying to reach Edelgard, the black Eagle class leader. The student. But right now… there was nothing more she could do. That was later. Right now? She was a mess. 

“I’m not finished… I’ve been waiting a long time for this…” Byleth’s heart rate spiked. Before she could even try to move away she felt the rock hard cock of Edelgard push back inside her…

* * *

It was dark… the once professor was chained to a wall. It was like this often nowadays… her chains rattled as she lay in bed. She was nothing but a pet. A pet of the Emperor’s to be used as she saw fit. Nothing she said had spared her, the only thing that kept her going is seeing her old students and friends alive and well. They had been at her wedding… 

Not that it had been a real wedding… what with the Emperor answering for her. She had acted almost giddy that day, if Byleth didn’t feel so broken she would have said it was cute. But she moved on automatic. Her mind almost shut off from feeling anything. She didn’t wear a ring… but a collar around her neck. It was a joke. She had no more tears to shred. She was defeated and broken… she carried on just to make sure that everyone stayed alive, it was the only thing she could do. All she could do. She saw them from a window at times, or from being paraded around. They seemed in good health, she saw their faces as they pitied her. Why? She was doing this for them. So they stayed alive. She didn’t feel much of anything anymore. She felt… numb.

The chains rattled as she moved, they were connected to her hands, tying her to the wall. She had actually seen this room a few times, the room she spent almost all of her time in. The Emperor’s personal bed chamber, a gaudy elegant room. As was expected. But she had often had to wear a blindfold, Edelgard hated seeing her green eyes, she hated her green hair, as she said before Byleth had been forced to dye it back to as close as her old blue as they could get. But that was not the worst change…

“I see you are close…” That voice… who was there?! Byleth couldn’t get a look at him from behind her blindfold but his voice was so familiar.   
“Who’s there?!” But the voice only chuckled and didn’t answer.   
“Your belly is so swollen now, I’m surprised you can still fit into those old clothes.” Byleth still had to wear her old mercenary clothes she wore at the academy, everything she wore and did was all for the Emperor’s benefit, all of it. The clothes, the hair, the blindfold, the collar. She was nothing but a doll, to be dressed and used all according to the Emperor’s wishes. But the worst thing of all? The once lauded mercenary was now heavily pregnant. She hadn’t taken right away, but Edelgard had seemed more then happy to rape her over and over until she did. Nothing the professor did or said could stop her, her protests only earned her a hit or a threat. Byleth could even say she was starting to get used to it. Is it still rape if you are used to it? She didn’t know. But she had thought it would finally stop once she was pregnant, turns out that was a vain hope. Of course not. Edelgard hadn’t stopped using her, again and again, she enjoyed Byleth’s forced orgasms just as much as her own. Byleth didn’t know which she was more ashamed at. 

Wait… suddenly she remembered who this was. A burning hatred long forgotten ran through her veins once more. Managing to break free from the utter numbness that drenched her day after day.  
“You!” She spat at the stranger, she knew that voice now. The stranger who stood in the way when she tried to save her father. She didn’t know him but her hate of him was clear. 

“Temper, temper, very unbecoming of the empress.” Byleth could only grind her teeth in seething overdue rage, at her situation, at this, at everything. “This is a new experiment, breeding the fell star with that monster. I can’t wait to see what pops out of you. I do hope you continue to be so co-operative….” 

Bastard! Disgusting! Her numbness seemed to finally pull back like a curtain as a torrent of white hot rage finally slammed into her thoughts, rage at him, rage at her situation, rage at herself… all of it was now directed at him. She tugged at her chains with all of her might to get to him. To release some of her pent up anger and shame. Something, anything.   
But the voice didn’t even react to her angry roars as she pulled in vain on her chains, her fingers clenching and wanting nothing more than to choke the life from him.   
“Your roots are showing. I’ll have the servants sort that out for you…” He spoke to her, ignoring her completely, his voice so calm he might as well have been talking about the weather. That only made Byleth blind with anger. She wanted to kill him. She screamed at him as her muscles screamed at her, she couldn’t get out of these bindings. “... it should be any day now. I can’t wait to see what the creature looks like.” With that and a laugh she could do nothing more but listen as he stepped out of the room... 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... that happened. I wanted to write something a bit darker just for fun.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that. Now I'm going to write some fluffy Edeleth to even this all out XD. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReevaKnight) :).


End file.
